<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pleasant Misuse of Ties by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611588">The Pleasant Misuse of Ties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni'>aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle Writing Fills [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Adam, I can't take credit for that it's literally the prompt listing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, the pleasant misuse of ties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years of suffering Aglionby, and suddenly, Ronan didn’t hate neckties as much as he thought he did. Like everything else, it all came down to application. And right now, Adam using it like a leash to pull Gansey closer was definitely a much more suitable application.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle Writing Fills [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pleasant Misuse of Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little prompt fill from my TRC "after dark" tumblr, using two prompts in tandem: <i>wow i did not know that was A Thing for me until right now + the pleasant misuse of ties</i> with Ronan/Adam/Gansey. It was like this request was as much a gift for me as the recipient. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam twisted his fingers ‘round the end of Ganesy’s silk tie, leaning in to press his tongue hungrily into Gansey’s mouth. Gansey’s low moan of approval became a whine when Adam didn’t stop there. Little by little, he wound the tie around his fist, and Ronan watched the entire thing, losing himself in the way Gansey’s shoulders trembled. Four years of suffering Aglionby, and suddenly, Ronan didn’t hate neckties as much as he thought he did. Like everything else, it all came down to application. And right now, Adam using it like a leash to pull Gansey closer was definitely a much more suitable application. Ronan rubbed his hands on his thighs, eyes transfixed on the way Gansey melted against Adam. There was so much power in that gesture it couldn’t help but permeate the room. </p>
<p>Gansey dropped back, boneless, when Adam finally broke the kiss. Adam’s gaze slid over to Ronan, who was every bit as breathless as Gansey, without the benefit of having Adam’s tongue in his mouth. Something about that must have pleased Adam, because he smiled in that knowing way of his that could either be infuriating or arousing. No one had to question which it was right now. </p>
<p>“What is it, Lynch?” he asked, nonchalant. As if he didn’t fucking know.</p>
<p>Ronan shrugged, two could play that game. “Just thinkin’ I’m not dressed for the occasion.” He glanced down at Adam’s and Gansey’s throats, then back up to Adam’s face. </p>
<p>“I thought you hated ties,” Gansey said. His face was flushed; Ronan liked it that way. </p>
<p>“I hate wearing ties to school. And dumb parties.”</p>
<p>“So what you’re saying is, you hate ties until Parrish grabs them.” Gansey grinned like a fiend now. </p>
<p>“Hm, interesting.”</p>
<p>Adam said it in such a way, Ronan’s cock twitched in his jeans. His voice was low, husky, Ronan lived for it. To be the focus of it. Adam met his eyes, something of a dare in it, then reached up to dig his fingertips into the knot of his own tie, working it loose. Ronan had to decide right then if he was going to lose the challenge by looking away from Adam’s gaze or hold it and just imagine what it was like to have that tie come undone under capable hands. Ronan had thought more about ties in the last five minutes than he had in his whole life. He got a reward for keeping his eyes up; it was a treat to see the subtle shift in Adam’s features. Ronan watched him shift from a tentative tease to a resolute decision. Whatever he’d planned just now, he would follow through without fail. </p>
<p>“Give me your hands, Ronan.”</p>
<p><em>Fuck.</em> But there he was, offering Adam his hands, wrists pressed together, an inevitability he acknowledged before he could even think about it. Sure enough, Adam wound that pretty tie around his wrists, looping and tugging just enough Ronan wouldn’t be able to get free without asking. Adam then reached up and took Ronan’s chin, forcing him to look away from the near-art he’d made of silk and pale skin. Ronan flexed his fingers, tested the hold and found it thrillingly secure. Adam pressed a thumb into his jaw, bringing their gazes back together.</p>
<p>“Color?” he drawled. </p>
<p>Gansey leaned in, looking very much like the wolf he hid under bright polos and a scholar’s drive. </p>
<p>Ronan licked his lips. “Green,” he answered.</p>
<p>That got Adam to smile, dark and covetous, pleased. He took Gansey by the tie again, tugging him closer before working that knot undone too. The moan Gansey let out in response when he tipped his head back made Ronan’s eyelashes flutter. A wordless exchange followed, the way Adam and Gansey communicated with just the language of looks and gestures. </p>
<p>Gansey smiled serenely, even though his eyes were burning. “Green,” he told Adam, unprompted, then put his hands behind his back to be bound like Ronan’s. They were so very fucked now. </p>
<p>As if to confirm the thought, Adam reached down to open Ronan’s jeans. There would be no way to hide what all this was doing to him, and Ronan put his arms behind his head to make room. </p>
<p>To Gansey, Adam commanded, “Get him ready for me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir,” Gansey hummed, lowering his head.</p>
<p>Ronan joined him in giving in, knowing he’d never see them in suits the same way ever again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please come talk to me either at the <a href="http://athoughtfulking.tumblr.com">after dark blog</a> or my <a href="oldkingyounggod.tumblr.com">main TRC blog</a>. Thank you for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>